icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1979–80 Toronto Maple Leafs season
The 1979–80 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the Toronto Maple Leafs' 62nd season of the franchise, 52nd season as the Maple Leafs. In July 1979, Leafs owner Harold Ballard brought back Punch Imlach, a longtime friend, as general manager. Imlach traded Lanny McDonald to undermine team captain Darryl Sittler's influence on the team."Lanny McDonald trade has Sittler in tears," Jim Kernaghan, Toronto Star, December 29, 1979, p. 1. The McDonald trade sent the Leafs into a downward spiral. They finished five games under .500 and only made the playoffs due to the presence of the Quebec Nordiques, a refugee from the WHA, in the Adams Division. Offseason NHL draft Regular season The 1979-80 season marked the dismantling of a promising hockey team. The Maple Leafs had stars such as Darryl Sittler, Mike Palmateer, Lanny MacDonald, Tiger Williams, Borje Salming and Ian Turnbull. In previous years, the Leafs were always one of the top teams in the league but could not beat the Montreal Canadiens in the playoffs. Leafs' owner Harold Ballard fired General Manager Jim Gregory and Head Coach Roger Neilson.Foster, p. 103 In November 1979, tensions between Punch Imlach and Darryl Sittler mounted as Sittler publicly aired his grievances. An article was featured in the Globe and Mail by James Christie, titled Darryl Sittler drops the Gloves.Foster, p. 102. Sittler was unhappy that Imlach publicly criticized him and Mike Palmateer. Another point of tension for Sittler was the fact that Imlach placed Lanny McDonald and Ian Turnbull on waivers. On December 13, 1979, Imlach announced that Carl Brewer was making another comeback in the NHL.Foster, p. 101. Brewer would play for the New Brunswick Hawks, the Maple Leafs' American Hockey League affiliate. In Brewer's first game in Moncton, New Brunswick, King Clancy and Johnny Bower showed up to watch him play. Brewer returned to the Maple Leafs on December 26, 1979, for the Maple Leafs game against the Washington Capitals. Many players on the Leafs felt that Brewer was a spy for Imlach. In Brewer's first game, many of his teammates were openly hostile to him. Brewer's defense partner was Borje Salming, and Salming refused to pass Brewer the puck.Foster, p. 104. During the season, Brewer would only play in twenty contests. Season standings Game log |- | November |- | December |- | January |- | February |- | March |- | April |- ! colspan=2 style="color:#231F20" | 1979–80 Schedule |} Transactions * On December 29, 1979: The Maple Leafs traded Lanny McDonald and Joel Quenneville to the Colorado Rockies for Wilf Paiement and Pat Hickey.Legends of Hockey - Spotlight - One on One with Lanny McDonald * February 18, 1980: Tiger Williams was traded to the Vancouver Canucks for Rick Vaive and Bill Derlago. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; Roster THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE LIST Playoffs Toronto Maple Leafs 1979-80 Game Log and Scores Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 1979-80 season. Trades Waivers Free agents | valign="top" | |} Awards and records *Borje Salming, runner-up, Norris TrophyNHL Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p. 222. *Borje Salming was voted to the Second Team All-Stars (a rarity in that usually the runner-up for the Norris joins the Norris winner on the First Team All-Stars). Farm teams The Maple Leafs were affiliated with the New Brunswick Hawks of the American Hockey League. Game Ads 79-80NHLExhOttawaGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Ottawa References Notes Bibliography *The Power of Two: Carl Brewer's Battle with Hockey's Power Brokers, Susan Foster with notes by Carl Brewer, Fenn Publishing Company Ltd., Bolton, Ontario, 2006, ISBN 978-1-55168-313-3 (paperback). *National Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5. External links * Maple Leafs on Hockey Database Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Toronto Maple Leafs season, 1979–80 Toronto Maple Leafs season, 1979–80